untitled
by magicmoose
Summary: first story! Join Lily and James for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts! Things have changed after a summer apart; but will Lily be able to see, and accept, that James has truely matured and changed?
1. The Howarts Express

**Authors Note: hey guys, hope you enjoy the first chapter!! Haven't really edited it much other than spell check but I will if people really like it. **

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Lily Evans waved goodbye to her parents and sister one last time calling "I'll write often, and I'll be home for winter break!" She then turned towards the barrier separating her from platform 9 ¾ for the last time. She brushed her fingers through her long red hair and confidently strolled through the barrier with her trolley that carried her trunk and owl. Standing on the other side of the barrier she smiled; the crowded platform was full of young witches and wizards saying their goodbyes, greeting friends, and boarding the train.

Walking towards the front of the platform she saw flashes of quickly moving brown, black, and blond hair moving towards her. A second later she heard the cries of "Lily!" She also felt the impact of her three best friends slamming into her. She chuckled dryly and attempted to hug back. After a minute the girls let go of her and stepped back smiling. There was Marlene McKinnon, a short, bubbly, blond; Alice Prewett, a kind looking brunette; and Lee-Lee Zang, a tall Asian girl with straight black hair.

Laughing, Lily stepped away from her trolley and embraced each of her friends. They were her best friends in the entire world [including the muggle world and it had been a lonely summer without them. They had written and gotten together once or twice but it still wasn't the same as during the school year.

After talking for a few minutes more, the girls loaded their trunks on to the train and Marlene, Alice, and Lee-Lee went to search for an empty compartment while Lily went to the front of the train. She had gotten a letter only a week ago informing her of her of the normal book and school requirements as well as the fact that she had received head girl.

Lily strolled to the front of the train where the Head's compartment was located dragging her trunk behind her and holding her owl's cage in front of her. She wondered who would be head boy, the letter hadn't mentioned who it was.

_Surely not Remus Lupin, his being a werewolf would make it hard to keep up with all the duties and patrols._

Yes, Lily Evans knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf. In fact, she had known since fifth year. Lily had guessed after noticing he always changed patrols once a month and made feeble excuses that his mother was sick. She had confronted him about it and he had told her the truth. However, against Remus' expectations, Lily had been completely fine with the fact and they had become close friends. She had sworn not to tell anybody, but the other marauders did not know that she knew.

_But who else could be head boy? Surely, no HOPEFULLY, not Severus Snape_. _Maybe Amos Diggory, he was a decent prefect even if he was overly sure of himself. The Ravenclaw prefect would also not be suited for the job. _Lily sighed, she would just have to hope Dumbledore picked someone responsible.

Finally reaching the Head's compartment, Lily lugged her trunk and heaved it into the overhead storage rack and set her owl, Daisy, on the small table by the window in her cage. Dropping her book bag on the floor, Lily sat down and grabbed the letter addressed to the Head Students and began reading.

Meanwhile…

James Potter heaved his trunk into the overhead storage with a grunt and flopped on the seat next to Sirius Black, his best friend, and across from Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, his two other close friends. They were sitting in the "Marauder's Compartment" as they had dubbed it after meeting there on the train ride in their first year. Unbeknownst to them at the time, that would be the beginning to long lasting and mischievous friendship.

"Ready for our final year at Hogwarts guys" asked James.

"Yeah, time to out with a bang. I was thinking, oh I don't know, pulling the greatest prank ever known to Hogwarts?" said Sirius with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we do need to tone it down a little bit to study for our NEWTs, but as long as the prank doesn't hurt anybody I suppose that's a good idea."

"Remus, Moony, old buddy old pal, since when has one of MY brilliant pranks hurt anybody?"

"Well, I don't know about Moony or Wormtail, but I can think of several off the top of my head," joked James.

"Like when? Name three times," said Sirius with a pout.

"Well, there was that time in second year," said Peter.

"And that time in third year," chimed in Remus.

" And the other times in fourth, fifth, AND sixth year," finished James. "See what we mean?"

"Whatever, so Peter how was your summer, you didn't write much," asked Sirius.

"It was fine, I mostly stayed at home and went into the village once or twice. I had stuff to do so I didn't write."

James noticed that Peter nervously wiped his eyes and looked around cautiously but chose to ignore it. Peter was always like that.

"So, Remus, did you get Head Boy?" Asked Peter in an attempt to draw the attention away from him.

"No actually, I knew I wouldn't. I don't think having a head boy who was also a werewolf would be a good idea, and apparently Dumbledore agrees." Remus turned to look at Sirius and James, "Do either of you know who got it?"

"Well," started Sirius, "actually-"

James cut him off, "Apparently Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to make a troublemaker head boy, I got my letter two weeks ago. Mum was actually quite surprised when I told her, as was Sirius."

"Well of course I was surprised, her screaming woke me up at eight in the morning, I thought Death Eaters had attacked or something," said Sirius with a grumble.

After that the mood was more subdued for a moment and the boys sat in silence until Remus broke the silence. "Um, Prongs? Shouldn't you be in the Head compartment with the head girl getting ready for the prefect meeting?"

James jumped up swearing and tore out the door of the compartment and down the train towards the front.

Sirius turned to Remus, "who do you reckon is head girl?"

"Oh definitely Lily, should be a nice shock for her seeing James" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe this year she'll finally figure out how much James loves her and she loves him and he'll stop mopping around."

"One can hope," said Remus and proceeded to open a book and start reading.

88888888888

Finished reading the letter, Lily stretched and looked at her watch. _10.57am, the head boy should be here any moment. I do hope it is someone nice and who will take the position seriously._ Hearing heavy footsteps Lily stood up and smoothed down her hair and tugged nervously at her shirt and jeans before turning to the compartment door. It slowly slid open, revealing the person behind it. Upon seeing the man, Lily's screech of annoyance could be heard all throughout the train.

"POTTER?!?!?!!"

**A/N:**

**Read and review please!!! This is my first time writing, so constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Let me know if I should continue!!**

**-anne**


	2. The Welcoming Feast

Chapter 2

**a/n: before I start, just thought I would let everyone know that I had writing with caps so I wont in my author notes, but I WILL in the chapters :D. also, this chapter might be a little odd because I had a spinal tap today and they gave me some pain meds and stuff so I've been a little fuzzy. My best friend said I had some awkwardness that was realistic but not right for writing, so if anybody has any ideas to help with that it would be greatly appreciated!**

**first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! It makes me ecstatic to see that three people enjoyed it enough to comment.**

**Bluecobweb: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll keep reading!**

**Jple: yeah, I fixed the summary because I didn't think that it fit. I'm usually not too grammar conscious in casual writing, but I am when I'm writing the chapters.**

**DiamonAngel08: thanks! I'll try to update regularly but I have a ton of classes and work. Glad you thought the balance of speech and description was ok, I always worry about that.**

_Previously: POTTER?!?!?!?_

"Why yes Lily, that IS my name. Glad you still remember what it is after all this time," said James with a smirk.

Lily just glared for a moment, trying to digest the fact that James Potter was now Head Boy to her Head Girl. "Just – just…how did _you _get Head Boy? Dumbledore must be off his rocker," she spluttered in anger and confusion.

This made James grin for a minute, "Sirius said the same thing when I told him. I honestly thought I had gotten Remus's letter until I fully read it."

Lily scoffed, "The Hogwarts owls don't make mistakes."

"Right you –" the train lurched forward suddenly, sending a very unbalanced and surprised Lily Evans into the arms of an equally unsuspecting James Potter. James stood there shocked for a minute, clutching Lily to his chest. Clearing his throat, he finished his previous thought, "Right you are."

Lily stayed in his arms a second longer before quickly stepping out of his grasp and blushing deeply. "I, um…I'm…" not finding the right words she just blushed a deeper red and stared down at her shoes. _Wow, he smells really nice. Like, clean and slightly spicy. Wait, why am I thinking this? I hate Potter, he's nothing but a bullying toe-rag._

_But maybe you don't dislike him as much as you think, _said a small voice in the back of her head.

"So Lily, I've been thinking," James began, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"No Potter. I've told you a hundred times and I'll tell you again: I don't want to go out with you," Lily snapped. She looked up and stared into his eyes defiantly, and balked. _He looks crushed, I never knew my refusals affected him so much._

James gave a small sigh, "I wasn't going to ask you out." _I wish there was some way I could show her how much I've changed, and how much I love her. Maybe being Head Boy will let her finally see that._

"You weren't," squeaked Lily. _Great, now I feel like an even bigger idiot. I just totally shot him down, and he didn't even ask me out._

"No," he said with a slight glare at Lily. "I was going to suggest that since we have to work and live together, we should start over and become friends. It would be a fresh start, and we could get to know each other better so that we can become good Head students."

"Okay," Lily simply.

James's eyes lit up with what Lily recognized to be joy and grinned like a little boy whose mother had given him candy, "Great!"

By now, Lily and James were comfortably sitting on opposite sides of the carriage and began discussing what to tell the prefects when they went to meet with them.

8888888888

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Lily stepped up onto one of the chairs in the large prefect's compartment.

Not seeing much response from the prefects, James stepped up beside her. "She said LISTEN UP" he bellowed. The prefects quieted immediately, "Thank you, Congratulations on becoming prefects. I am the Head Boy, James Potter, and this" he gestured to Lily,"is-"

"Lily Evans, the Head Girl" she said with a small smile. "Now, like the sixth and seventh year prefects know, each set of prefects shall have to patrol the train for twenty minutes each at different times. A list of these times," she flicked her wand, "is located on the door."

"Also, if the seventh year prefects would come up, we have the house passwords written out on slips of paper. The fifth and sixth year prefects from each house will be responsible for bringing the first year students to their respective houses and telling them the passwords. The seventh year prefects will be responsible for telling other house members the password and making sure they make it to the dormitories and common rooms after the feast." said James.

"The first prefect meeting will take place in two weeks on Monday night at seven o'clock. This meeting is mandatory and everyone must attend. This meeting is now concluded; please patrol the train at your assigned times and alert older students to what the password is. Also, if anyone has any questions feel free to come ask me or James, we will be in the Head compartment" finished Lily with a smile.

"But don't come to frequently, we want some quality snogging time." James chimed in at the end of Lily's dismissal. This causes laughter from the majority of the prefects and a half-hearted glare from Lily.

888888888888

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now that we are all sorted and seated let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands twice, and mountains of food appeared on the four house tables.

The laughter and talking momentarily ceased as the many students heaped their plates with food and began eating rapidly.

Lily quickly piled food on her plate, grabbing all of her favorite foods: chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and a slice of thick crusty bread and butter. Looking around she saw her friends doing the same. Alice had piled her plate high with random foods and was joking and laughing with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. Marlene had a plate of food nearly as full as Sirius Black's (which was quite full) and seemed to be in the midst of an eating contest with him. Lee-Lee, the ever-happy vegetarian, had a plate of salad and lasagna and was happily eating and talking to Remus Lupin.

"What are you thinking about Lily?" James Potter's voice interrupted her thoughts. She had forgotten he was sitting next to her.

"Oh, just about my friends" she replied.

"Err, yeah. They're quite interesting aren't they?" he said with a glance towards Sirius and Marlene.

Following his gaze she laughed, Sirius and Marlene had finished their eating contest and were now groaning in pain as they realized how much they had eaten.

"Ok there Mar?"

Marlene gestured rudely at Lily's question and flopped her head onto the table.

888888888888

As the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands once again for the attention of his many students. "Now, for a few start of term announcements. For the new students, and some old ones who need reminding too," he said with a pointed look to the Marauders who batted their eyelashes and blew kisses at him, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind all students that there are some two hundred and eight banned objects that can be viewed on his office door. Also, curfew is, as always 9 o'clock for all students fourth year and younger and 10 o'clock for all fifth years and above."

"I would also like to introduce to you our Head Students this year; Mister James Potter and Miss Lily Evans" he said with a wave and a wink to the Gryffindor table.

James stood up on the bench, and gave a sweeping bow to all the students and staff of Hogwarts, "Thank you, thank you!" he cried in response to all the applause.

Looking down, he saw that Lily was still sitting next to him on the bench, a slight blush across her checks. "Ah, Miss Evans, this will just not do! Up you get now" he said and pulled her up next to him.

Lily glared and him and smacked his shoulder before blushing a deeper red and waving cautiously to all the people in the great hall. As the applause died out they both sat down and Lily felt a shiver go down her spine as James murmured into her ear "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly as the attention returned to him. "Now, before everyone is dismissed I would like to remind everyone that classes will start promptly at 9am tomorrow morning, and I advise all of you to get a good nights rest! Also, I would like to ask that the head students meet me after everyone leaves. Dismissed!"

The scraping of benches and shouts of "First years follow me" could be heard as the great hall quickly emptied.

Lily and James sat at the Gryffindor table a moment longer wall the hall emptied before walking up to the staff table to meet the headmaster.

When they reached the staff table, Lily coughed gently to get the Headmaster's attention. "Ah yes, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter." He said with a smile as he turned away from Professor Flitwick. "Now, I assume you have many questions for me and are wondering why I called you here." Both Lily and James nodded mutely. "I also think I know what your questions are. You both wonder why I picked you to be the Head Students. Lily, you have been an outstanding prefect and show the signs of a great leader. James, although you were not a prefect, you are the only person for this job; you show great loyalty to your friends and family, and you are respected by almost all of the students. This is all I will say at this time, but I trust you will do an excellent job leading this school."

"Now, I am afraid I have urgent business to attend to, but I am sure you can find your way to the Head Dormitories by yourselves. It is located at the portrait of the first Head Boy and Head Girl just down the hallway from the Gryffindor Common Room in a smaller tower. The password is 'Sugar Quills' but you may change it to whatever you want. Goodnight."

With that, the Headmaster turned and walked quickly out of the hall leaving James and Lily stunned.

James spoke first. "Well, I suppose we had better go find our new dorm."

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Lily.

After walking in companionable silence for a while Lily broke the silence. "Do you ever find it rather creepy how Dumbledore manages to know what you're going to ask and answer it before you can?"

"Heh, yeah. Never really thought about it that much, but now that you bring it up you have a point."

888888888888

"Sugar Quills"

"Right you are," said the Head Girl in the portrait. "You must be the new Head Students, congratulations."

"Thank you," said James, and with that the portrait swung open revealing their new home. "After you Lily," said James with a sweeping bow.

Lily glared at him in response and stepped into the common room.

**A/N: ok, so I posted a little later than I intended to. Oops. So basically, half of this was written while I was a little woozy from my spinal tap and the rest was written while I was avoiding my homework. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon, but I keep losing my will to continue. Comment plz!**


End file.
